The Apple of My Eye
by xoBeautifulXDisasterxo
Summary: Jack finds a mysterious shinny box called an Ipod. What exactly is it? Can you eat it? Does it give you powers? It's up to Will and Gibbs to find out. ONE-SHOT! VERY FUNNY! R & R please!


_The Apple of My Eye:_

_A Pirates of the Caribbean Oneshot_

_(Haha! This story came to me last night!)_

Captain Jack Sparrow had seen many things over the years, but this was definitely the strangest! Jack eyed the mysterious looking shinny box laying on the deck of his ship. It was black with a circle in the middle and there was a rope-like thing coming out of it with two circle things at the end. Jack had never seen anything like it before and he was very curious.

Jack stepped closer to the shinny metal box. He poked the box and jumped back, expecting something terrible to happen...but nothing did. Jack took a step towards it again and picked it up with his left hand. He sniffed it. Maybe it was for eating. Jack licked the box and made a smacking sound with his lips. It didn't really taste like anything, so apparently it was not for eating.

Jack turned it over and looked at the back. It was a mirror and there was a picture of an apple carved into the back with words underneath.

"I...pod." Jack read out loud. "What the bloody is an ipod?" Jack looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. "Not bad, eh?"

Jack then pulled on the rope like thing. What do you do with this? He stared at the little circle things in his hand.

"Now that's...err...interesting..." He said to himself. He decided to find Gibbs. Maybe his first mate would know what this was.

Jack found Gibbs asleep behind two barrels, rum bottle in hand. Jack pulled the bottle out of his hands and shook him awake.

"What's happenin'? Is the ship missing?!" Gibbs exclaimed, still half asleep. Jack stuck the ipod in front of his face.

"What is it?" Jack asked, taking a sip of rum. Gibbs pulled the ipod out of Jack's hands and stared at it. He stroked his beard, thinking. Finally, it came to him.

"It's a box!" Gibbs told him.

"Yes, I know it's a bloody box!" Jack exclaimed. "But what exactly is it?"

Gibbs thought for another moment. "It is the lost treasure of the pirate...errr..." He flipped the ipod around. "Ipod!"

Jack thought about this. "Yes, but how did it end up on my ship?"

Gibbs leaned forward. "It has unknown powers, maybe. Maybe if you open it, you'll be gifted with unspeakable powers of the unknown! Then again, you could be...cursed..."

"Hmmm. Well that's a risk I'm willing to take! Help me open the bloody thing!" Jack ordered. He grabbed the box out of Gibbs' hand. Suddenly, a bright light came from the box. Jack and Gibbs yelped! Jack dropped the ipod and ran across the deck. Gibbs was right behind him.

"It's cursed!" Gibbs gulped. He was hiding behind Jack. The two took a step closer. The light suddenly disappeared. Jack poked it again and the light came back. Gibbs yelped again. Jack glared at him and then turned back to the ipod.

"There's words." Jack stated.

"What does it say?" Gibbs asked.

"Music...pho..tos? Vid...teo? What is that suppose to mean?" Jack exclaimed. Gibbs stepped out from behind Gibbs and looked.

"What's a photo?" Jack asked. Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe it's the name of a power."

Jack pushed the middle button. The words suddenly changed. "Now it says artist, play-list, song..." Jack read.

"What you looking at?" Will now joined the two men.

"A cursed pirate treasure of some sort." Gibbs explained.

Will shuddered. "Do you need my blood? Or my heart or something?"

"Maybe...so stay put!" Jack joked. Will glared at him. Jack just gave Will a famous smile. Will pointed at the ipod.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Aye! The lost treasure of the pirate Ipod!" Gibbs explained.

"Ipod?" Will repeated. Gibbs nodded.

Jack pushed the middle button again. The words changed again.

"Abba...ACDC...Coldplay...what's Abba?" Will asked.

"Beats me." Jack shrugged.

"Press the button again." Will suggested. "Maybe there's directions or something."

Jack did. Suddenly, singing came from the circle things at the end of the rope-like thing. Will, Jack, and Gibbs yelped.

"Ahh! What is it!?" Will exclaimed.

"Wenches...singing..." Jack observed. Gibbs plugged his ears.

"Make it stop! It will destroy us!" Gibbs shouted. Jack picked up the circle things and held them to his ear.

"Hmmm...it's nothing I've ever heard before." Jack said. "I wonder what you do with these..." Jack sniffed them. They smelled weird.

"Maybe they're the source of the power." Gibbs suggested. "Maybe the singing gives you the power."

"Maybe." Will agreed.

"But how do I get the power?" Jack asked.

"Maybe you stick them in your nose to get the power?" Will suggested.

Jack shrugged. He stuck one of the round circle things up his nose.

"Well?" Will asked.

"I don't feel any different." Jack told them.

"Let me see..." Will stuck one of them up his nostril too.

"Do you feel powerful?" Gibbs asked. Both Jack and Gibbs shook their head.

"Maybe we need to open it..." Jack suggested.

"Good idea." Will agreed. Jack started to try to pull the ipod apart.

"What are you doing!?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran over to them. "That's my ipod!"

"Yours?" Jack said.

"No, it's the pirate Ipod's cursed treasure!" Gibbs told her.

"No! Give me that!" She ripped the ipod out of Jack's hands. "Take those out of your nose right now! That's not what you do with it!" Will and Jack pulled the circles out of their nostril's, blushing.

"And it's not cursed treasure! It's for listening to music with." She explained. "These are called headphones and you stick them in your ears to here the music."

"So it's not cursed pirate treasure chest?" Gibbs asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No."

"It won't help me live forever or give me magic powers?" Jack asked.

"No."

"Well that's a stupid little box!" Jack mumbled.

Elizabeth stuck the headphones in her ears. "You guys can be so stupid sometimes!" Elizabeth turned up the volume and danced away, singing.

"Mama Mia! Here I go again!" Elizabeth sang loudly.

"Well, that was a waste of time!" Jack mumbled. "It turned out to be nothing at all!"

Will sighed. "At least I didn't have to give any blood!"

"At least it's not cursed!" Gibbs said.

"Yes it is." Jack said. "Now we have to listen to her bloody singing! She's terrible!"

Gibbs and Will laughed.

"MAMA MIA!" Elizabeth screamed.

The three plugged their ears, wincing as Elizabeth continued her dance and singing.

* * *

_Haha! Hoped you enjoyed that! _


End file.
